Werewolf Therewolf, A Drarry Fanfition
by chubbybunny555
Summary: Draco is a werewolf, madness ensues.
1. New Friends and New Beginnings

LOOK WHO'S ALIVE BITCHES! Sorry I forgot about this I'm better at writing now.

pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak

Draco snapped at Harry like a wounded animal as Harry carried him to the hospital wing. Harry didn't know what the spell would do let alone what the damage would be, Draco's eyes seemed almost yellow. Tears streamed down the blonde boys face, no one was in the hospital wing. Harry put draco on a bed and began undressing him to see the damage he had done, once the other boys shirt was off it was very bad. A large gash covered half of his torso bleeding sluggishly. There was something else as well. A half healed bite mark on his neck, it was infected. Harry had seen that type of bite before, he touched a shaky finger to it. Draco screamed and snapped overly sharp canines his eyes flashing yellow.

"Draco, you-you're a werewolf?" Harry said shakily

"What the hell do you think!?" Draco sobbed

"Well you're going to die if I don't clean the bite, its festering." Harry started cleaning the wound as Draco cried. It was pitiful, Harry didn't dare put another spell on him to ease the pain. He bandaged the wounds he had inflicted and held Draco as he continued sobbing. Harry had never seen his nemesis as human until the day he found out he wasn't human.

"The full moon is soon isn't it?" Draco nodded. Harry was strangely compelled to befriend the sickly boy "You need a friend don't you Malfoy?" Draco nodded again sobbing. "Would you like to be friends Malfoy? I think we both need a change of pace." The blonde boy flung himself onto the chosen one.

"You stupid b-b-bastard!" Draco wailed

"Careful! You'll hurt yourself again!" Little did the two boys know, Madam Pomfrey had been watching the whole exchange. "You need to rest now, I'll be back to visit soon." Harry smiled down at his new friend.

Just as promised Harry came back to visit, Draco was reading.

"Good morning Draco."

"Good morning bastard." Draco put his book down, smiling tiredly. He was looking better, despite being grey faced and sweaty. "Are we going to tell the Weasel and Granger?" He asked, Harry smiled.

"Already did, they don't really care, as long as you don't go down the same road as Peter Pettigrew."

"I don't even want to be evil, I just don't want to be killed."

"Do you like your parents?" Harry asked

"Not my father, he" Draco sighed "He let me be bitten, mum cried though he hit her for that." Harry was filled with a sudden need to slap Lucius Malfoy. Harry smooth Draco's hair back from his head and smiled.  
"I like your hair better down." It was true, he looked quite handsome with his hair down.

"Are you flirting with me Potter?"

"Maybe" Harry smirked, he hadn't been out as gay for more than a month and he was already planning on stealing this white wolf's heart. He had been sweet on the blonde since their third year.

"Well I think your hair would look very nice pulled back Harry." Draco said with a smirk. Harry blushed a deep red, no one had ever flirted with him before. "Someone doesn't get enough compliments do they?" Draco winked at the messy haired boy.

"Um uh I have a thing to um bye." Harry ran out of the hospital wing, Draco laughed.

"Stupid boy."


	2. Draco Throws Harry A Bone

Eyyyyy Yoooooo ready for chapter 2? This is really short lol.

The full moon was upon them, Draco was getting sicklier and sicklier. His once shiny blonde hair was greyish and dull his porcelain skin had gone nearly blue.

"Draco you need to eat something." Harry said in the siting by Draco with a bowl of clear broth and a spoon.

"I'm not hungry" Draco sighed

"Ok but if you don't eat something you'll just get weaker." Harry said putting the food on the tray on Draco's lap. Draco resigned and drank the soup, Harry watched his new friend eat the food with a concerned look on his face.

"What are you looking at bastard?" Draco said glaring at Harry

"Won't your wounds re-open tonight" Draco shrugged

"If they do it's not a problem they'll heal at some point."

"You are my friend I don't want you to be in pain."

"Oh please _mother._ I'll be fine."

"No you won't, you'll suffer I'm comin with you"

"No."

"Please Draco"

"I said no! God I don't need a protector!"

"Yes you do! And you deserve one as well." Harry said and blushed.

"Potter, Harry, you are sweet but I want you to see me as a man, not a monster." Draco stared into his lap.

"You are NOT a monster, I-I love you too much to see you as such" Harry said Draco gasped.

"Yo-you love me?"

"More than life itself, I want to grow old with you. You are not a monster, you have stolen my heart. The least I can do is keep you safe."

"I-I don't know what to say"

"Say you love me back?"

"Alright,I love you." They kissed.

Harry smiled at the blonde boy. "So I am coming with you then?" Draco nodded.

"Doubt I could stop you love."


End file.
